Saving Time
by nikstarr
Summary: Harry finds a clue that could lead to the dissapearence of his godfather. A clue that could help him find Sirius Black and prove to his friends that his dreams are not a threat to him.
1. Default Chapter

**Saving Time**

Harry glanced at the fire sparking up its flames, roaring like a monstrous volcano. He half expected to see Sirius poke his head from the fire. Even a little motion that could perhaps help Harry figure his godfather was alive.

The fire continued to jump, with no head to be seen. Harry moved his head from the fire. He still had a load of Potions work to do but felt like blowing it off. Still, he remembered Hermionie's lectures before O.W.L.S last year, glanced back down at his paper.

The words swam together as he concentrated and tried to focus his eyes to the words. Realizing it was helpless he collapsed on the couch in a deep sleep.

Harry was falling through a big hole and he could feel himself feeling farther and farther until he passed through a white curtain and fell hard on the ground. Looking up he saw nothing, but could hear a faint whisper from the curtain. He could barely make out the words "Harry, save the time I lost, I will return."

The voice seemed to be getting louder but the voice had changed into a harsh female voice, "Harry! Get up!" Harry awoke with a start. His head was met by Hermionie's strict face that was accompanied by Ron's.

Harry sat up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" Harry's dream could have lasted a day but he would never know because they seemed to last only a few minutes.

Ron gulped as he usually did before he told Harry bad news, "You've been asleep for 14 hours mate. It's 4:00 in the afternoon and you've been snoozing the whole time! Boy Snape is furious. He's going to give you a whole bloody essay on the restoring potions. You're in big trouble with him, mate, big trouble.

Hermionie nodded in agreement. Harry couldn't believe he slept through all the commotion. More importantly he wondered why nobody woke him up. " Ron, Hermionie, why hasn't anyone woke me up before. Nobody noticed me?" Snape shouldn't have been mad at him. It wasn't his fault. If he hadn't stayed up for his assignment, he would have made it to his class. This was all Snape's fault, Harry decided.

Ron shrugged. "We didn't see you mate. Not anywhere. So we figured you must be in transfiguration but you weren't. So we figured you were at the nurse so we forgot about the matter. We came back and saw you fast asleep in the common room."

Harry stared in amazement. Still nobody like Neville or Ginny woke him up. And where was Mrs. Mcgonagal? Shouldn't she have seen him on her way to class. Everything was racing through Harry's mind. His dream, Snape's essay, him falling asleep so long, nobody waking him up.

" I should get to Charms. At least I have one class today." Harry got up from the couch kind of weary. Gryffindors raced in and out of the common room with their supplies. Harry saw Ginny pass him and giggle.

She had obviously saw him dose off. Why didn't anyone bother him? He really needed to finish the essay yet now he had tons of make-up from Snape's class to do as well. " I had a weird dream. I don't know who was speaking but I think it was Sirius."

Ron sighed, " I think he should have continued Ocllumency regularly. He would be a bit saner."

Harry said angrily " Ron this has nothing to do with Voldermort. At least I don't think anyway. Snape was telling me something about time." He still could remember the words but he couldn't get everything out. He was too perplexed at the thought of Sirius being alive.

Hermionie glared at Ron, " Ron why are you getting Harry angry? You know he'll blow off his top again." Hermionie shook off that subject and turned to Harry " Listen Harry, I'll catch you up on Snape's essay and transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but try to get this dream out of your mind. It's not any more real than walking in Transfiguration with no pants on." Hermionie looked fiercely at Ron to follow her, and Harry watched angrily at the two leaving the common room.

He was so angry with the two of them. If only he could show them that his dreams are not fake. If only he could make them at least believe that Sirius is alive; then he would be satisfied.


	2. Being Who you Are

" **You've had dreams like this before Harry. I believe they were making you remember the deaths of others. WE cannot ignore these dreams Harry. Nobody should, but I believe we should try to get rid of the thing that haunts you night and day. Sirius is dead Potter; you can't bring him back by your dreams. This is why I will have you continue to take Ocllumency with Mr. Snape. Now don't worry about the incident last year. I have cleared all of that up with him and made certain he will not bother you this term.**

**"As for your frequent absences, well I have informed him to give less homework on your part. We wouldn't want you to miss any more important tests especially when you have some important last N.E.W.T.S coming up. You must remember that education comes before fame Harry. Before we catch Voldermort, you must be taught to fight against him." Dumbeldore did not flinch behind his half moon spectacles. He aged every year and Harry could see the determination he had for stopping Voldermort.**

**Harry stuttered. "S-sir? Who will be our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher? You see when I dosed off I missed that class. Who is to take the job?" He was very worried that Professor Trelawney would fill in. How he loathed her, he never once took pity on her. Even when the old hag Professor Umbridge had her sacked. It was either Trelawney or Hagrid and he would have rather seen her go.**

**Dumbeldore half-smiled at Harry making his wrinkles increase in size. " Oh yes. The new teacher. He's quite popular you know. Much more level headed than Lockhart I presume. Plus He's not a lunatic like Umbridge. No I feel he will stay with us for a long time. Your new professor will be..." **

**Harry's heart pounded as he took in a huge gulp. His mouth went dry and he took in as much breath as he could. " Professor Lupin. He's back Harry. I felt like he should teach every one of you the arts of defense again. He was the best teacher yet. And his Werewolf problem well lets just say we've got that under control." Harry sighed with relief. At least Mad Eye didn't have the job back. Professor Lupin was back and he was very happy.**

**Dumbeldore stroked Focks's feathers. " Relieved, are we Harry?"**

**Harry nodded. "Yes very sir. Lupin's a great teacher. I think everyone will be glad to see him back. Maybe not Malfoy, but..." Harry trailed off remembering Malfoy's father in the Ministry of Magic scowling at him with his dark cold eyes. Harry gulped. " The rest of us shall give him a welcoming gift if we can. Maybe a new suitcase will do." Harry chuckled along with Dumbeldore.**

**Dumbeldore stood up. "Well Harry, I won't give you any warning slip for not making it to class on time. I understand how schoolwork is and staying up late so you can finish it can be quite tiring. I've had my share of late comers for this reason in my day. I might have done it myself as well. Just remember Harry. School is important. Every lesson this year could save you from Voldermort. Keep up the work Harry. Or I'll be seeing you soon. Good day to you Potter." Dumbeldore smiled and with a wave of his hand the front doors opened. He nodded towards Harry, and Harry obediently walked out of the doors. **

**He was still flustered from Lupin coming back he did not realize that Dumbeldore had given him a threat. Still, any threat with Dumbeldore was soft serve. **

**The common room was more decorated than usual. With lovely scuppernogs and several decorations of wizards on the wall. They were all welcoming back Harry on the Quidditch team. Ginny shook his hand as he came in the doors. "Welcome back Harry." She muttered with a beaming smile. "You'll be a wonderful seeker." Harry had taken the place of Seeker, and Ginny got to be a chaser. Ron was the new Captain as well as the keeper. Seamus and Dean were the new beaters, and Katie sided by Ginny as a chaser.**

**Hermionie and Ron sat by the fire arguing about who was to send a letter on Pigwidgeon first. "Ron, my parents must know. They'll be so proud. After all they're both muggles."**

**"Yeah but my parents..." Ron wasn't good at arguing with Hermionie. She always won. Harry stepped in.**

"**Cause his parents are so poor they cant afford new robe. That's why they're proud. Ron got his head boy medallion. Congratulations Ron, and Hermionie. You should be proud."**

**Ron and Hermionie looked around at Harry. Hermionie was the fist to speak; "Congratulations to you too Harry. Making it back on the Quidditch team. Oh, and Harry. Maybe Dumbeldore didn't mention it to you before but next year you'll be the captain if all goes well. I know he didn't tell you but he didn't want to rush into it I presume. He told it to us in our letters."**

**Harry shook his head. It was just like Dumbeldore to tell his friends something but not him. Why he did so, was still a puzzle to him. Dumbeldore knew him since Harry was an infant, yet he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to him about the happiest things in Harry's life?**

**"But I'm not captain this year? Ron why do you snatch the glory from me all the time?" Harry joked by punching Ron's arm. Ron chuckled.**

"**Maybe it's my natural ability." They all laughed sipping their butterbeer that lay on the table in front of them. **


	3. The First Lesson

Harry sat in Defense against the Dark Arts class impatiently waiting for Lupin to come in the door.

Harry turned around at Ron who was grinning as he passed a note to Harry read it to himself "Harry Lupin is our new teacher, did you know?" Harry answered the note looking around so Malfoy wouldn't get any bright ideas. 'Yes Dumbeldore told me.' Harry drew a picture of Malfoy getting bit by a werewolf. 'Hope Lupin could kill Malfoy. Not turn him into one of course you know?'

Harry sent the note flying to Ron. Lupin walked in with a pile off books in his hand. Setting them on the table he winked at Harry. Harry smiled back.

Lupin's voice boomed through the dark hall. "Turn to page 43 of your books. We will be learning about how to send a spell back to your opponent before the spell can hit you. To get the proper reverse spell you should wait until the spell is close then say it with emphasis as you point straightly, not crookedly because it could hit at you back. And pronunciate 'Reverso!' The class repeated the word simultaneously throughout the hall. Harry could see Malfoy mouth the words Retardo through his grimace of a smile.

"Now I want two volunteers to come up here and try the spell. Remember try to keep your arm straight at the enemy. Who wants to try it?" Lupin called

Hermionie's hand shot up in the air and Lupin nodded. "Very Well than come here Granger, Malfoy." Hermionie gasped

"Professor, why Malfoy?"

Lupin chuckled underneath his breath, "Hermionie, Malfoy won't hurt you. I'll make sure he doesn't."

Hermionie argued, "Professor he always teases me about being a mud

blood. I can't work with him." Although her argument was understandable, Lupin snapped his fingers for silence and Hermionie fell silent.

Malfoy stood straight in front of Hermionie. He lifted his eyebrow with a crooked smile "Good luck mud blood." Hermionie's face turned red as she answered. "You too hoppy little ferret." Glad to see Malfoy mad at this, Hermionie's spirit rose and she felt comfortable and at ease.

Lupin instructed for some seconds, "Malfoy you try to attack Hermionie, Hermionie you reverse the spell."

Malfoy raise his wand and shouted "Lucio!" a sharp light came from his wand and everyone could hear a sharp sound as Hermionie yelled, " Reverso!"

Ron and Harry grinned as they watched Malfoy being pushed back aggressively by an invisible force and landed on his stomach.

The class laughed and cheered. Everyone in Gryffindor house shouted "Hermionie is our Queen! Hermionie is our Queen!" Hermionie rolled her eyes at this but felt the sudden burst of pride inside her chest. Lupin clapped and held out his hand for silence.

"Okay class quiet down. Take your seats both of you. Very well done by the way Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. For your homework I want you first off to practice this with a friend. It helps it really does. Then list several spells you can reverse over and over until one gets tired. Remember this is all in your book. Study because you never know when you'll have a pop quiz. Class dismissed." Lupin clapped his hands and kids made loud noises declaring how funny that class was.

Ron bellowed, "Bloody hell Hermionie! That was brilliant! You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face. He was humiliated."

Harry nodded, "That was real good Hermionie, thanks for the extra points."

Hermionie smiled, "I don't care about the points really. I just love seeing Malfoy embarrassed."

They passed the changing staircase up to the Fat lady's portrait. "Password?" she said in a monotone drone that could have made even Collin Creevy sleep.

Harry answered, " Devil's snare." The portrait swung open making visible the comfortable Gryffindor common room. Harry ran to the couch and collapsed in a heap of relief to be inside the room. "Ah. I want to stay on this couch for ages."

Hermionie rolled her eyes. "Harry you shouldn't get comfortable we have Potions in an hour."

Harry nodded with disappointment. Potions, how could he forget. The only hour of the day where he felt like killing himself. "Yeah I know. I won't sleep. I can't I'm still energetic from Lupin's class." He chuckled at the sight of Malfoy in the air just like the time when he made Draco fly in the air during second year.

Harry stared into the fire laughing. A face appeared in the fire and apperated quickly. Harry sat in disbelievement. Was that who he thought it was? No it couldn't have been Sirius there was no way.


End file.
